1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar module riser assembly that is configured to allow a solar module attached thereto to fall-to-flat when not being forced into an angled position and solar module arrays utilizing said riser assembly.
2. Background
Many solar modules are configured with a rotational axis that is below the solar module array and the modules rotate back and forth over a vertical pane extending through the rotational axis. With this type of configuration, the modules can fall to one side if not continuously supported and this fall can damage the modules and the array. In addition, large motors and support members are required to retain the array in position over the rotational axis. Furthermore, oscillation of the system can be difficult to manage as the modules may be forced or oscillate from one side to the other side of the rotational axis.